


You’re worth waiting for, Goldstein

by now_itsjustthegas



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Consent is Sexy, M/M, garys a closeted boi, they make out n shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_itsjustthegas/pseuds/now_itsjustthegas
Summary: I headcanon MIAHs name as jeremiah btw(high school au, they’re seniors)
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You’re worth waiting for, Goldstein

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon MIAHs name as jeremiah btw  
> (high school au, they’re seniors)

Gary fucking hated gym class, it was just an hour of being forced to run around and look like an idiot. He was never very good at sports, every gym lesson he just felt like all his classmates were judging his every move. There was one who was definitely judging him, Jeremiah, he was in Gary’s history class. Jeremiah always had a doctors note saying he was injured and couldn’t do PE, most of them were probably faked though. Everytime Gary looked at Jeremiah, he saw him staring back at him. Although, Gary did have a small crush on Miah which made it a lot worse, he was so worried about messing up in front of him to the point that it probably caused him to mess up more.  
———  
After Gary got changed out of him sweaty gym clothes, he couldn’t help but think about Miah. He’d been crushing on him for so long so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to just daydream about him.  
“Hey Goldstein” Gary looked around to see Jeremiah.  
“Oh hi” Gary was nervous as hell, it was pretty much the first actual conversation he’d had with Miah.  
“You okay? You looked like you’d zoned out”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m fine”  
“We’ve got history next”  
“Y-yup” Gary mentally cringed at himself for stuttering slightly.  
“Mr Anderson is such a dickhead, I swear I’m gonna fail that class because of him”  
“Uh...why are you waiting for me?” Gary said as he tied his shoes “Aren’t you usually in a hurry?”  
“I think you’re worth waiting for, Goldstein”  
Gary stopped for a second, shocked by what Miah had just said. He had no idea what to say to that so he just giggled, mainly because of his overwhelming crush on the other boy. Gary stood up and was about to pick up his bag when Miah stepped closer to him, their fingers brushing together slightly before Miah interlocked their fingers and edged his face towards Gary’s.  
“Are you okay with this?” Miah almost whispered.  
“I-I am very okay with this”  
Jeremiah connected their lips, his other hand moving to Gary’s waist to pull him closer. Gary was so shocked, once again scared of messing up, but eventually he relaxed into the kiss. Suddenly, they heard the creaky changing room door open, Gary pushed himself away from Miah and wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve. He picked up his bag and tried to look as normal as possible.  
“Hurry off to class, you two, or you’ll be late” it was the PE teacher  
“Okay, Miss” Gary said awkwardly, still looking at his bag. The teacher exited.  
“Sorry” Miah said quietly  
“No no, it’s fine”  
“Do we have to go to class?”  
“You mean...you want to skip?”  
“Well, yeah”  
“I’ve never bunked class before”  
“Really? Well, there a first time for everything”  
“Where would we even go?”  
“We could just go sit in my car if you want” Miah said casually  
“U-uh, yeah, sure”  
They began walking, Miah took Gary’s hand but Gary pulled away.  
“Wait, uh, people don’t know I’m...you know...” he whispered  
“Oh, sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry...I understand if you don’t wanna like, ‘cause I’m like closeted and-“  
“Gary...it-it’s fine”  
———  
They sat in the back of Miah’s car, in awkward silence for a few seconds. Until Jeremiah broke the silence.  
“Gary”  
“Mhm?”  
“Look at me for a second”  
Gary complied, turning his head, Miah kissed him again. Gary’s hand made its way up to Jeremiah’s hair, he tangled his fingers in it. Gary has turned so his back was facing the door of the car, Miah using his arm to prop himself up against the door.  
“Ow-“ Gary said quietly into the kiss. Jeremiah pulled away immediately.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine, just my head bumped against the childlock”  
“Oh okay” Miah laughed slightly at Gary’s awkwardness.  
Gary adjusted himself so he was slightly more upright against the door. Gary and Miah just stared at each other for a bit. Gary opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.  
“What?” Miah asked  
“Nothing”  
“If you’re not comfortable we can-“  
“No, it’s just...is this like...do you like...like me or are you like just looking for a quick blowjob then you’ll, you know, just leave and never talk to me again...?”  
“I like you Goldstein, I really do”  
“Okay, I just wanted to know...”  
“Do you like m-“  
He was cut off my Gary kissing him again, Miah wanted to ask Gary if he liked him but decided against it for now. He was enjoying the feeling of Gary’s lips on his way too much. He adjusted himself so he could straddle Gary’s hips, Gary felt himself go slightly red but tried to ignore it. Jeremiah pulled away for a second.  
“You blushin’ Goldstein?”  
“Yes...can you blame me though?” He laughed slightly awkwardly, breaking the eye contact by looking off to the side shyly. Miah kissed Gary’s jaw and made his way down to his neck, sucking and biting at it.  
“W-wait wait” Gary suddenly said.  
“You alright?”  
“Just don’t mark anywhere that’s uh...visible”  
“Okay, sorry” he laughed slightly, Gary laughed with him. Jeremiah toyed with the edge of Gary’s jumper, asking for permission to remove it. Gary nodded and took off the jumper himself, revealing a white button up he was wearing underneath. Miah unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, looking up at Gary for approval. Gary nodded. Jeremiah sucked at Gary’s collar bone, leaving love bites as he went. As Miah shifted himself on top of Gary, his crotch rubbed against Gary’s bulge, causing Gary to let out an embarrassingly whiny moan. He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, Miah just laughed. After a few seconds, Gary laughed as well.  
“Sorry” he chuckled, covering his mouth when he laughed.  
“It’s fine, and don’t cover your mouth when you laugh, your smiles cute”  
Gary just couldn’t help but smile, Miah just kissed him again, and again, and again, until they had to pull away for air. Miah took off his jacket and threw it into the front seat, Gary reached slightly for the edge of Miah’s t shirt.  
“Can you...take off your shirt?”  
Miah just took off his shirt, Gary looked away for some reason, his awkwardness was getting the better of him. Jeremiah took Gary’s chin and turned it towards him, Miah went to unbutton the rest of Gary’s shirt.  
“May I...?”  
Gary just froze, he was very insecure but he did really want this, like he was making out with his crush and skipping history (the worst lesson in his opinion) but he didn’t want Miah to see him without clothes and not find him attractive anymore.  
“Gary, you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine I just...”  
“If you want to stop it’s fine”  
“I’m sorry, can we just stop for now..?”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it”  
He kissed Gary’s cheek before getting off of him and sitting on the seat next to him, putting his t shirt back on. Gary awkwardly buttoned up his shirt again, he felt so guilty, he felt like he was being “frigid” or “a tease”.  
“I am really sorry” Gary adjusted himself so he was sitting forward.  
“Stop apologising, it’s completely okay” Miah looked at Gary, Gary still looked forward while uncomfortably fiddling with his sleeves. “Besides” Miah continued “I wouldn’t want to do anything that made you uncomfortable, you know”  
“Okay...” Gary calmed down slightly.  
“Gary, do you like me?” Miah blurted out, like ripping off a bandaid, he quickly said it before he had time to talk himself out of it.  
“Yes, of course I do” Gary finally looked back at Jeremiah.  
“Do you wanna hang out sometime?”  
“Yeah” Gary smiled “Like a date..?”  
“Y-yeah, if that’s okay”  
“Yeah it’s okay but...I’m closeted, you know”  
“Yeah...sorry”  
“No no no, we can still hang out but...”  
“I understand...”  
“Sorry...”  
“Oh stop apologising” Miah leaves in to kiss Gary one last time. He checked his watch, 1:15pm. “Oh fucks sake, it’s lunch”  
“Um, could I get your number?”  
“Yeah, sure”  
Gary took out his phone and they exchanged numbers.  
“I-I’ll see you around” Gary stuttered out.  
“I can walk with you back to school?”  
“Yeah that would be nice...one last thing though...”  
Gary kissed Miah’s cheek before giggling awkwardly and looking at the floor. They exited the car and walked back to school.


End file.
